Question: To get to school each morning, Emily takes a motorcycle 16.92 kilometers and a bike 14.9 kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Emily travels 31.82 kilometers in total.